dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Stars Session 0
Session 0: A Market Brawl Breaks Out Many trainers near and far flock to the small town of Byrin Town. A small town in the most northern part of Orcam that is home to the Orcam Region Pokemon Lab. This special day the town is filled with trainers new and seasoned. For today marks the first day of Orcam's first League Challenge. Lines are queuing up for many to receive either their first badge case or add another to the collection. Our focus lies on five trainers in particular as they wait in line for their badge cases. Jacks Pierce, a late bloomer in the Pokemon training lifestyle from Fushia City in Kanto. He runs a ranch back home and takes commissions on finding, training, and teaching Pokemon for those that come through his ranch for his services. Silon Owens, a young trainer from Fletis Burg in Orcam seeking to find justice for those that seek dingy doings. He wishes to prove to his family that he is a strong trainer and seek justice for his father as he walks through this challenge. Reimi Bawdekar, a odd girl at first look but a sweet tone and warmth to her once you know her. She seeks to take on the challenge to gain the acknowledgement she never got from her parents by participating in contests and gyms around the region. Danny Boyd, a small town boy with a heart of gold. He has high hopes to show off the power of Normal type Pokemon and rise to the top in hopes to open his own gym. And Steven Kovas, a rough and tough man from Mauville City in Hoenn. While he trains through the region and its challenges he hopes to quash his rival along the way if they are to meet. As they progress through the lines they receive their badge cases, which appear different than the usual badge case. These cases are circular with slots on the side that the badges would appear to click into. They also receive a voucher to redeem at the next booth for some starting items, courtesy of Professor Elm. Professor Elm gets atop the stage and delivers a speech to all the new and seasoned trainers taking on this challenge. He offers up some advice and heartfelt words, though the crowd may have drowned him out. He exits the stage to a separate booth to hand out all the new kids their very first Pokemon. As our trainers receive their cases and voucher items, they each split off to explore the town a bit. Eventually they all meet at the market nearby searching for some odds and ends before setting out on their respective journeys. Jacks manages to talk an older man down for a discount on some bait, tackle, hand nets, and an old rod so long as he promises to meet him back at closing time to help take his stuff home. Danny runs into a cute little florist and herbalist shop where he purchases some berries and finds out some rodents as of late have been causing some ruckus in peoples gardens and fields. She promises a reward if he can help. He offers his help if he finds any news. Reimi looks around for a souvenir for her siblings and runs across a small shop but a country fella. He shows off his whittling and his wife's homemade stuffed animals for sell as well as a sapphire amulet with a blue ribbon collar for sell some man sold him the other day. She chooses a Joltik carving for one of her younger siblings and goes to leave thanking the man. Steven looks around for any rope he may find for the adventures ahead and manages to find plenty. As everyone makes their way around shop to shop a commotion breaks out as a large man with a Victreebel runs through the crowd knocking and attacking innocent bystanders. Behind him follow his thug underlings each carrying a bag of Pokeballs and documents that spill out. Cursing at them to hurry and lose the nerd, Prof. Elm speeds past on the back of his Meganium and Typhlosion running at his side. Our trainers step into action and decide to help the professor by taking out the thugs while he focuses on the head honcho. Coming out like a flash, Jacks mounts his Ponyta, Blaze, dashing towards the group to take them out. Danny turns as his Farfetch'd, Izo is already dashing towards battle and comes in instantly pummeling one of the thug's Makuhita. Commanding their respective Pokemon the thugs fight back also with knives and batons, heavily injuring Reimi's Shuppet, Casper. Percy, Silon's Pawniard, kicks off towards one of the thugs cutting at them and their Illumise. Reimi and Shuppet fight back as much as possible keeping a safe distance after that first injury. Steven and his Trapinch, Kuku, bolt head on to the oncoming thugs and their Pokemon. Once Izo finishes with the Makuhita very easily he focuses on holding and restricting the thug's Natu. Blaze manages to kick one of the thugs into the fountain with the help of Casper. Easily knocking out one thug and his Illumise, Silon and Percy head towards their next marked opponent, a Bellsprout. The walking vine unleashes its tendrils on Kuku damaging the little guy, but not before a might chomp from the small ant. Running around the corner catching one thug off guard Steven delivers a Mach Punch he had learned over his years of training knocking the man to the floor. Izo blinds another thug temporarily by kicking sand in her eyes as she falls and can see where she is running. In hopes to catch up Blaze and Jacks leap on the rocks in the fountain to catch the remaining thugs. Steven attempts to deliver Mach Punch after Mach Punch again but misses. He does manage to beat another thug down before one escapes. Professor Elm comes from down the street with the man and his Pokemon in tow. He walks up to our trainers and thanks them personally as the police cuff and restrain the downed thugs. They chase after the one that managed to get away. Elm thanks them again and asks them to follow him to the lab for a little thank you reward. Walking there they talk and introduce themselves and asking questions. They are uncertain why the thugs stole documents and Pokemon, nor if they are affiliated with any organized criminal group. Upon arriving to the lab their Pokemon are treated while they talk to the professor in his office.